


Exorcising Demons

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, More like established Peggysous with a heaping helping of Jack, Multi, Peggysouson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: After an especially rough mission, Peggy, Daniel and Jack seek solace in alcohol and each other. Written from Daniel's point of view.





	Exorcising Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to muscatmusic18 and lillianmmalter for beta and advice.

Though praise came from higher up, Daniel knew the mission that he, Peggy and Jack had conducted was a failure. One civilian and two agents caught in an intense crossfire. The civilian was a young mother of two who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The good guys had succeeded in capturing the bad guys, but at the price of three lives. 

Technically, Jack was still recovering from being shot. He had physical therapy twice a week to regain full lung function from the hole the as-yet-unknown assailant put in his chest. Technically, he should not be in the field, but Jack Thompson never listened to reason. He was there for every minute of that hell they called a mission.

Those three lives weighed heavily on Daniel, and he knew the same was true for Peggy and Jack. The weight was so heavy that after three days of paperwork, testimony and delivering the worst possible message to the loved ones of those killed, they decided to drown their sorrows together.

Daniel and Peggy brought two bottles of booze to Jack’s hotel room. Peggy had procured the whiskey and bourbon from Howard Stark, so Daniel knew it would be high quality, and it was. The smooth liquid was a catharsis for all of them, allowing the emotions from the mission flow out of their bodies with each sip. At least for Daniel, thoughts of the dead were becoming fewer and farther between as the night went on. They weren’t falling-down drunk -- yet -- but Daniel knew the three of them definitely were feeling relaxed.

He and Peggy were seated on the couch, with Jack in the lone chair in the room, a wood coffee table separating them. Peggy’s shoes were off and she had her legs tucked under her. She'd started out on the opposite side of the couch from Daniel, but the emptier the bottle got, the closer she moved to him. By the time they had finished off the final drops of whiskey, Peggy was snuggled against Daniel’s side, his arm around her shoulder. They hadn’t announced to Jack that they were a couple but he knew, even before their demonstrative display on the couch.

“You’re welcome, by the way,” Jack said, toasting them with his lowball glass.

Daniel’s lip curled into a sneer. “For what?”

“For this.” Jack gave a flourish with his hand. “For you two. If it weren’t for me, you two wouldn’t be making the beast with two backs.”

Daniel shook his head. “You’re an ass, Jack.”

“But I’m right.” He smiled. “Seriously, I’m happy for you, I really am. If anyone can tame this filly, Sousa, it’s you.”

Daniel shook his head again, biting his tongue to keep from verbally assaulting Thompson.

Peggy huffed, then unwrapped herself from around Daniel. “On that condescending note, I’m going to the loo.”

“Thanks for the announcement, Marge,” Jack said. “If you aren’t out in ten minutes, we’ll send in a recon team.”

She gave a quick peck to Daniel’s cheek. “If you feel the need to kick Jack’s arse, I won’t turn you in.”

Daniel watched as she walked away, her hips swaying more than normal. Must be the booze, he thought. God, she was sexy. Sexy and all his.

As soon as she closed the bathroom door, Daniel said through gritted teeth, “If you ever refer to Peggy as a horse or any other animal again, I will shoot you.”

“Whoa, hey, Romeo. No offense meant.” Jack’s expression changed, something dark flashing in his eyes. “You’re a lucky man, Sousa. She’s a good woman.”

“Yes, she is,” Daniel replied, then he couldn’t help himself. “Jealous?” 

“Me?” Jack’s laugh ended up a snort. “No, I like keeping my options open. No ball and chain for me.” He took a drink, then nodded. “You know, I’ll never admit it to her, but I wasn’t happy that she asked to transfer here to California.” 

“Why? You always act like she's a burden to you.”

Jack shrugged. “Some of this might be the whiskey, but even when I'm sober, I do consider her a friend.” He took another swig from his glass. “Don't have too many of those nowadays.”

Daniel understood. Their jobs didn't allow for much of a personal life. No running off to an Angels game or poker night at a buddy’s house. The fact that he and Peggy had a personal life together was because they shared a professional life as well.

“You, too, Sousa,” Jack continued. “I call you friend, even though you hate my guts.”

“I don't hate your guts, Jack.” Daniel took a drink and savored the liquid as it coated his throat. “Your guts are tolerable. It's the rest of you that isn't.” He added a chuckle to let him know he was kidding. Sort of.

“Like I said, got yourself a good woman.” Jack emptied the glass with one gulp. “I just gotta ask, though. Is she as... forceful in the bedroom as she is at work?”

“Jack, shut the fuck up.” Even as he said it, Daniel’s mind wandered to their last lovemaking session. Her lips everywhere on his body, her hands stroking, teasing...

“Come on, give a guy a break, Sousa. I just gotta know.”

“We’re equals,” Daniel said. “At work and at home.”

“That’s it?” Jack shook his head. “Sounds like you two are pretty boring. You, I figured to be as boring as a Howard Stark movie. Never thought she’d be boring, though.”

Daniel needed to shut his trap right now but the liquid courage coursing through his veins loosened his lips.

“She’s amazing, Jack. Better than amazing. Best lover any man could hope for.”

Jack looked skeptical. “Strictly missionary, right?” He then raised his eyebrows. “Oh wait, that's right. You probably can't because, you know.” He made a point of looking at Daniel’s legs.

He’d told Jack to shut the fuck up but he needed to shut the fuck up himself. If Peggy knew he was talking about her worth as a lover with Jack Thompson, she’d throttle him. Yet he just kept vomiting words that never should have left his mouth.

“I can, and we have,” Daniel bit out. “That and just about any position you can think of, in just about any room you can think of.”

“Really?” Jack looked impressed. “She suck you off?”

“Jesus, Thompson.” Daniel’s mind went there again, thinking of the time she gave him the best blowjob of his life. And the next time, which was even better than that one.

“She did, didn’t she?” Jack nodded. “Kind of figured. With those juicy red lips, she’d have to be good at that. Damn.”

Jack looked at Daniel’s face, then his gaze dropped to his crotch. Daniel looked down, already knowing what he’d find: a sizable tent in his trousers.

_Fuck._

“Got a problem there, Danny-boy?” Jack asked, not even trying to hide his smile.

Daniel tried to huff it off but his eyes wandered to Jack as well, seeing the man was in a similar situation.

“Might say the same about you, Jackie-boy.”

Jack’s smile faded. He chewed on his lower lip for nearly a minute before blurting out, “You think you and Peggy would ever, you know, invite someone to, you know...?”

Jack didn’t need to finish his thought; Daniel knew exactly where he was going with it. He felt his dick twitch as he thought about the three of them, bodies intertwined, touching her and kissing her while another man pounded into her... 

“I… don’t know,” Daniel said.

What the fuck was he doing?! It had to be the booze. No more for him. It made his imagination conjure up dangerous, presumptuous thoughts. Thoughts that never should be thought.

“Wait,” Daniel continued, “I do know. You’ll have to take care of that on your own, cowboy. Peggy won’t go for it.”

“Peggy won’t go for what?”

Daniel’s head whipped around to see Peggy entering the room. He shifted his crotch, trying to hide the obvious.

She approached the couch slowly, stopping by the small wet bar to grab the bottle of bourbon. She flopped down next to Daniel, pouring the liquid into his glass, then hers. She put the bottle on the coffee table between them and Jack and slid it across. Jack poured a healthy amount into his glass.

She looked at Daniel. “What would I not go for?”

“Yeah, Sousa,” Jack said, straight-faced. “Tell her what she wouldn't go for.”

Daniel sneered. “Fuck you, Thompson.”

“I'm gone for, what, five minutes, and you two boys are in a pissing match.” Peggy slammed her glass down on the coffee table, bourbon splashing out. “Someone had better tell me what I wouldn't do or heads will roll. I may have had my share of liquor tonight, but I still can kick both of your arses into next week.”

Daniel sneered again at Jack. “It was your idea. You tell her.”

“Nuh uh, she's your girl.”

“Will you two plonkers knock it off?!” She turned to Daniel. “Tell me, right this instant!”

Daniel closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't want to say the words but did anyway: “Jack asked if you and I would ever… have a third person.”

“Have a third person what?”

Daniel opened his eyes. “In the bedroom.”

Peggy’s brow furrowed, her eyes searching Daniel’s for… what? Sincerity? He wasn't yanking her chain and he hoped she saw that. Suddenly, her expression changed to one that wasn't angry or offended. More… curious?

“Well,” she said after several seconds, “it is an interesting proposition. Who would the third person be?”

Jack smiled and waved at them.

Peggy shifted in her seat, leaning into Daniel. “Interesting indeed.”

“You don't have to answer him--”

“Daniel, I believe I can speak for myself.” He looked down as she continued. “By the way, the walls between this room and loo are paper thin. I heard every word you two said.” She looked at Jack. “Everything you asked.” Then she turned her attention to Daniel, who tentatively met her gaze. “And everything you answered.”

_Oh shit._

“While I do appreciate what you said about me as a lover, Daniel, you do not speak for me. I think you gentlemen know that I am more than capable of expressing my opinion.”

Daniel smiled as Jack snorted out a laugh. 

“Now,” she continued, “as to your inquiry, Jack. I would say getting involved with co-workers is never wise, but…” Her voice trailed off as she snuggled closer to Daniel, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

She looked at Jack again. “I suppose we would regret it in the morning...”

Daniel nodded and Jack replied, “Most likely.”

“...however, I have to admit, and I’m sure it’s the alcohol talking, that the thought does have me quite randy.”

Jack’s eyebrows arched. “Oh?” He shot a look to Daniel, who shrugged. He was just as surprised as Jack.

“The whiskey is divine,” she said, looking at both men, “but unfortunately, it is not taking that edge off. I think we all could use some companionship after everything…”

She didn’t have to continue for them to know what she meant.

Daniel briefly thought about what this would mean to their relationships. His and Jack’s, Peggy’s and Jack’s, and most importantly, his and Peggy’s. Sharing her for one night was one thing, but...

Jack must have sensed his hesitation. “No strings attached, kids. Like the lady said, we all could use a distraction tonight.”

What the hell were they doing? There were lines you just didn't cross and they were about to make a flying leap over that line and into Jack’s bed.

Daniel stared into Peggy’s eyes, looking for any doubt. He didn’t find any. This was a bad idea, he knew it deep down, but his body was betraying what little sensibility remained in his brain. Finally, he tipped his head in agreement, as did she.

“Just remember who your number-one guy is,” Daniel said, his fingers burrowing in Peggy’s hair.

Her hand went to his chest, pulling him close. “Always.”

She leaned her head toward Daniel’s and their lips met, immediately, instinctively opening to each other. The kiss wasn't up to their normal standards, a little drunk-sloppy, but no less passionate.

On the outskirts of his mind, Daniel heard the swish of fabric and felt the couch dip at the opposite end. Peggy moaned into his mouth, and he opened his eyes to see Jack kissing her neck.

They were really doing this. The three of them, together in an entirely new, and possibly disastrous, way.

Daniel heard the snick of a zipper being lowered. He broke away from Peggy’s kiss and saw Jack pushing the dress from her shoulders. Apparently the man didn't know the meaning of the word ‘foreplay’. Peggy didn’t seem to mind, as she was squirming out of the garment as quickly as she could. Daniel helped her, pushing the dress down and sending the black slip with it. 

She kicked the clothes off, then turned to Jack and brought him into a searing kiss. Daniel could see her open her mouth to Jack, and she moaned as his hands pulled at her hair. A twinge of jealousy flashed through Daniel, but almost as if she knew, Peggy reached out a hand behind her and grabbed his thigh. The jealousy melted away almost as fast as it appeared. She was grounding herself to him; she was his and they both knew it. 

She broke the kiss with Jack and turned back to Daniel, her hands going directly to his shirt buttons. She made short work of them and leaned forward, kissing and licking at his collarbone. He groaned and let his hands roam her sides, finally settling on her waist.

“There is a bed in the room, you know,” Jack said.

Peggy pulled back from Daniel and looked at the king-size bed at the other end of the room. “A novel idea.”

“Wait,” Daniel said. “Jack, I hope you brought a condom.”

“Don’t want my cooties in your girl?” Jack snickered.

“No,” Peggy said, “his girl does not want a surprise nine months from now, from either of you.”

Jack pulled out his wallet, fumbling for a second before pulling out a paper packet. “Never leave home without one. Any other no-no’s?”

Peggy seemed to ponder it. “Let’s just keep an open mind, shall we?” 

Daniel’s eyebrows raised. How open of a mind did she mean? 

“However,” she continued, “each of us reserves the right to say no to anything that makes us uncomfortable. Understood?”

Daniel saw Jack nod, and both of them looked at him. He was torn; he knew this wasn’t a good idea but the thought of it intrigued him. He’d never done this before, and if he were honest with himself, he was curious. Very curious. He finally nodded, and Peggy smiled.

She stood and offered a hand to each man. Daniel left his crutch, allowing Jack and Peggy to help him walk to the bed. It was a weaving path due to the alcohol, but they made it.

“You gentlemen are overdressed,” Peggy said, pushing Daniel’s shirt off his shoulders and yanking his undershirt up and off. He kissed every bit of her skin his mouth could reach until she turned away from him.

She helped Jack out of his shirt and undershirt, and Daniel sat on the edge of the bed. He unbuckled and unzipped his trousers and got to work on unstrapping the prosthesis. He looked up at Peggy and Jack, locked in a kiss as they their hands battled to remove Jack’s trousers. Jack backed her up to the bed and she sat on the edge, moving toward the middle as he crawled toward her, a sly smile on his lips.

Daniel’s hands worked faster, practically ripping the prosthetic from his stump. He slowed down as he felt Peggy’s fingernails scratching down his back. He turned to her and smiled, and she smiled back. They weren’t starting without him.

Jack, clad only in boxers, was sitting with his back to the headboard, and she motioned for Daniel to do the same. He complied, vaguely aware of Jack staring at his stump. Daniel ignored it; he had something more important to concentrate on.

Peggy looked like she was at a dessert table, unsure what delectable treat she would pick. She had a hand on her chin, her eyes sweeping from Daniel to Jack and back again. The grin on her face told Daniel she was enjoying every second of this. Given the tenting in both of their boxers, he and Jack were enjoying it just as much.

Peggy’s grin widened when she looked at Daniel, and both men knew who she was picking first. Unceremoniously, she grabbed Daniel’s boxers by the waistband. Her hand snuck inside, stroking him. He moaned and closed his eyes, his head hitting the headboard. Peggy withdrew her hand and both of her hands joined his to pull his boxers down his legs. He opened his eyes just in time to see her fling the garment across the room.

She stroked his face with her hand, then kissed the hell out of him. She'd always been assertive during sex, but this… this was another side to her. The force with which her tongue plunged into his mouth took him by surprise. She was really into this, the three of them. Was it the whiskey or was this some secretive side she had yet to share with him?

Daniel groaned as he felt a wet heat surround his length, a tongue moving up and down, teeth lightly grazing achingly hard skin. _Damn_. He needed this release, needed it like he needed food and air. He needed Peggy and her magnificent mouth...

_Wait._

He was kissing Peggy. How could he be kissing her if...

Daniel’s eyes opened and widened as he realized what was happening: Jack Thompson had his lips wrapped around his dick.

“Oh shit!” His exclamation was muffled against Peggy’s mouth.

She pulled back and looked at him, concerned. He nodded toward the end of the bed. Peggy looked and gasped. Daniel’s eyes immediately closed. She was disgusted, wasn’t she? This was a bad idea. His brain was fuzzy but he was alert enough to know this was going too far. He should say no. 

_Say no, you idiot!_

He’d never been with a man, though he knew it happened in the war. He should have said no. He should have pushed the man away but _fuck_ , he was good at this. No one can be that good on the first try; it’s obvious Thompson’s had experience with this.

No, not Thompson. Jack. Thompson was an SSR chief and agent. Jack was… now sucking his balls. 

_Fuck._

Daniel opened his eyes and looked directly into Peggy’s. What he saw was not disgust, but… what? Her pupils were ridiculously large, showing a dark hunger there he’d never seen, and her breath quickened. Was she actually turned on by this? She slammed her lips to Daniel’s, and the ferocity of her kiss gave him his answer. If he hadn't been prepared, she could have knocked out a couple of his teeth.

Between the tongue exploring his mouth and the one exploring his dick, Daniel’s head was spinning. Kissing Peggy was enjoyable enough, but this… this was beyond comprehension. Jack was thorough, if nothing else. There wasn’t a millimeter of him left unexplored. Now he was sucking, which normally Daniel would tell Jack he sucked just in general, but he really was sucking, hard.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck..._

Suddenly, the warmth around his dick was gone, fortunately for his brain and unfortunately for his body. He wanted to be repulsed but his physical reaction made that impossible. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all...

Peggy broke their kiss and turned to Jack, repeating the boxer undressing. However, Daniel was not going to return Jack’s favor of a blowjob. His brain supplied a ‘not yet, anyway,’ and he swatted it away like an annoying gnat. Peggy took up the cause, her hand wrapped around Jack’s length, which, Daniel was pleased to see, was not as impressive as his own. Even though he knew it was petty, his competitiveness with Jack Thompson reared its ugly head. It always did.

As Peggy’s lips and hands were otherwise occupied, Daniel took the opportunity to rid her of her remaining clothing: a black brassiere, black panties, and his favorite: stockings and a black garter. Something about seeing her in a garter made his heart race. He unclipped the stockings, front and back, and rolled each nylon down her shapely legs, making sure his fingers lingered on her skin as long as possible. He was rewarded with a moan, though whether it was because of him or Jack, he wasn’t sure. 

Next was the brassiere, which he was quite adept at unhooking now. She lowered her arms from around Jack’s neck long enough for Daniel to slip the straps from her shoulders and down her arms. Jack’s hands immediately went to her breasts, touching, tugging, squeezing. Her moans only served to spur Jack to replace his hands with his mouth, further confirming what Daniel assumed from earlier: the guy had an oral fetish.

Peggy took it upon herself to remove her garter and panties as Jack continued pulling sounds from her that told Daniel she was close, so close and just from being touched. 

Revealing her body to him made Daniel’s mouth water. She was a beautiful woman, and when she was squirming from arousal like she was now, Daniel couldn’t control himself any longer. He had to touch her but Jack was being the greedy bastard he was, as his mouth was traveling down her body. 

An idea swirled in Daniel’s hazy mind. He still was sitting with his back against the headboard, and he pulled Peggy to him so that her back was against his chest. He felt his dick harden even more from the feeling of her bare back and ass against his body.

He looked at Jack, who somehow understood what the plan was. Daniel spreads his legs, and he put her left leg over his. She understood what he wanted her to do, and she put her right leg over his stump, which spread her wide. Jack actually licked his lips at the site of her splayed in front of him. Peggy’s breathing became labored, her chest heaving with each breath. She leaned hard against Daniel, and he slipped his arms around her waist. 

She whispered, “Oh God,” as she grabbed his forearms, hanging on as if preparing herself for a harrowing ride on a roller coaster. Maybe that's exactly what she was in store for.

Jack backed himself toward the end of the bed and settled on his stomach, his face a few inches from the dark curls between her legs. He stayed there for what seemed like hours, doing nothing but taking deep breaths and exhaling loudly. Peggy was squirming in Daniel’s arms.

“Will you bloody get on with it?” she pushed out on an impatient groan.

Jack laughed. “How do you put up with that sass, Sousa?”

“I give her what she wants,” Daniel said, nipping at her shoulder.

“What do you want, Marge?”

“For you not to call me Marge,” she said through gritted teeth, “and for you to put your big mouth where it belongs.”

Daniel chuckled against her ear. Peggy never had been shy in asking for what she wanted.

“Yes, ma’am, Peggy, ma’am,” Jack said, and his tongue took a swipe at her folds.

Peggy’s hips lifted off the bed in a quick jerk.

“Hold her down,” Jack said, and Daniel tightened his arms around her. She settled her hips back against his and her head flopped on his shoulder as she let out a moan. 

The wet sounds of Jack lapping at her were obscene, and Daniel couldn't take his eyes off of his mouth. He had to admit, the guy knew what he was doing. Every movement of his tongue elicited a moan or an expletive from her. Sometimes both. 

“Why didn't you tell me this is what you wanted?” Daniel whispered in her ear.

She sighed. “I didn't know.”

_Now we both do._

She moaned, a guttural sound from deep within her that Daniel heard throughout his body. He moved his hands up to cup her breasts. She arched her back, pushing herself into his hands. He pinched her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, twisting gently, just the way she liked it. She moaned, then sighed, then moaned again. Daniel knew those sounds. She was on the edge. Jack seemed to sense it, and he shoved a finger inside her. She gasped and her hips bucked up. Daniel held her down, eyeing Jack’s every move, which included adding another finger. 

Jack looked up at him, his pupils wide as saucers. Something passed between them in that look. Something that told Daniel that if Jack Thompson had anything to say about it, this, the three of them, was going to happen again. Daniel couldn’t decide if that was a bad thing or a good one. He was too busy trying to concentrate on the woman writhing in his arms. 

He watched as Jack’s fingers pumped in and out of her, and the pace of his tongue quickened. Peggy let out a gasp that grew into a yell, and her hips lifted away from Daniel. Her body shook in his arms; he could feel her orgasm shudder through his own body.

“I’ve got you, Peg,” Daniel whispered, planting soft kisses along her neck as she rode out the waves until her breath finally calmed. She released her vice grip on his forearms and wrapped her hands around his. His eyes slipped shut, trying his hardest to keep from blowing his load all over her back. 

Jack kissed his way up her body until he reached her face, and he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She greedily drank from his lips as she released one of her hands from Daniel’s. He heard Jack moan, and Daniel opened his eyes to see Peggy’s hand wrapped around the other man’s dick. Jack pulled away from her and sat back on his knees.

“Ah ah,” he said, a teasing smile on his lips. “Tit for tat, Peggy.”

Daniel felt her laugh, though no sound came from her mouth. “I am guessing you want to see what these juicy red lips can do for you.”

“That’s the idea.” Jack crooked a finger at her, and she leaned forward, then crawled toward him. Daniel sighed at the sight of her gorgeous ass moving away from him but still close enough that he could reach out and touch it.

Peggy wasted no time, her hand wrapping around the base of Jack’s dick and taking the head in her mouth. He moved his arms behind him, leaning back on his hands, which pushed his crotch closer to her face.

Daniel moved from the headboard, inching himself forward until his hands cupped her ass. He kneaded the soft flesh, then let a finger slip down between her legs. He heard her moan, which caused Jack to do the same. He pushed his middle finger inside her, moving it side to side, back and forth, knowing the exact spot that would make her tremble. And she did.

Jack's dick slipped out of her mouth as she moaned, “Oh yes, Daniel.” 

Daniel swelled with pride. This was his Peggy, and he knew how to make her body sing. He continued, adding a finger between her folds. One of his first lovers had taught him that one of the best ways to pleasure a woman, besides using his mouth, was to find that little nub and write the alphabet with his finger. He made it to ‘d’ and she moaned again.

He moved closer to her, peppering her lower back with wet kisses as her head bobbed up and down on Jack's dick. Other than a stray moan here and there, Jack was surprisingly quiet. Daniel was happy that he lived in a house and not an apartment, as he and Peggy were fairly vocal during sex. It was a study in opposites, Peggy’s moaning and Jack’s silence, and had he actually felt like using his brain, it would be interesting to ponder. The only thing Daniel could muster up was that his girl had another man’s dick in her mouth, and it was making him crazy with lust.

Jack’s eyes opened and he met Daniel’s gaze. Jack smiled and pulled back from Peggy. She actually groaned when he fell out of her mouth. The wicked smile on Jack’s lips told Daniel the man had a plan.

Jack nodded to Daniel. “Up against the headboard.”

Daniel wasn’t sure he liked taking orders from Jack Thompson again, but he moved himself until his back hit the cool wood. 

“Turn around,” Jack told Peggy. She was taken aback by his command as well, but a smile bloomed on her face when she realized what was going to happen. She turned herself around, still on her hands and knees, until she faced Daniel. She immediately lowered her head and took Daniel in her mouth.

“Jesus,” Daniel said, his hands gripping the sheets. It took every ounce of strength he had to keep from fucking her mouth. His muscles tensed so that he could stay still, letting her dictate the pace and depth. He vaguely heard the ripping of paper, and a few seconds later, Peggy gasped and he slipped out of her mouth. Daniel opened his eyes and saw that Jack had entered her. 

With a moan, she wrapped her lips around Daniel again and picked up where she left off. Her tongue painted wide swaths over his length, tickling under the head and swiping over the top. Had he not been trying to control himself, he would have watched her, met her gaze as she sucked and licked and...

“Peggy,” he whispered.

She continually moaned around his dick as Jack slammed into her. The force should have broken bones but she was far from complaining. Each thrust pushed Daniel farther down Peggy’s throat, kicking in her gag reflex. But again, she wasn’t complaining. Quite the opposite.

Daniel was able to open his eyes long enough to see the scene in front of him. Peggy’s head was bobbing up and down, one hand on his dick and the other on his good thigh. Jack’s hands were on her ass as he pumped in and out of her. It was too much. Daniel pushed out what could only be described as a roar as he let loose in her mouth. She swallowed everything he gave her, her hand massaging his thigh as he came back to himself.

She released Daniel from her mouth and she immediately moved one of her hands between her legs. He framed her face with his hands and leaned forward to kiss her, tasting himself on her tongue. Their teeth clashed each time Jack thrust into her. 

She broke the kiss, apparently unable to concentrate on anything other than her own release. Daniel watched as her hand moved faster between her legs. If he could reach, he would help her but she had his thigh trapped under her hand, her full weight pushed into him. Within a few seconds, she yelled out and tensed. Daniel settled his hands on her shoulders and he held her while she shook.

Jack let loose with one grunt and pushed his hips forcefully into hers. He leaned forward, draping himself over her back. Daniel could tell Jack’s breathing was very labored.

“You okay, Jack?”

“Yeah,” he exhaled. “Give me a minute.”

“‘Cause if you stop breathing, I’m not giving you mouth to mouth.”

“Peggy will,” Jack said with a laugh as he pulled out of her and flopped onto the mattress next to Daniel. His breathing still was rough but it was getting steadier.

Peggy crawled over Daniel and got off the bed. He looked at her, questioning but admiring the view as she walked toward the wet bar. He loved watching her hips sway normally, but he liked it even more when clothing wasn’t blocking his view. She grabbed a cocktail napkin from the bar and walked to the other side of the bed, removing the condom from Jack. She walked to Daniel’s side of the bed and tossed the napkin in the waste bin.

Daniel offered her a hand and she took it, crawling back over him and curling her body around his side. Her sweat-matted hair tickled his skin as she laid her head on his chest. Jack rolled over, spooning her body, his arm draped around her middle and his hand resting on Daniel’s hip. He thought about moving Jack’s hand but he found he didn’t mind it there.

Daniel kissed her hair, and she lifted her head to look at him. God, he loved this woman. He would do anything to make her happy. This, what they just did, made her happy. He could tell it did, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

Within a few minutes, Daniel heard Jack’s breathing even out. Not long after that, a rumbling echoed in the room.

“Ugh, he’s snoring in my ear,” Peggy said with a laugh.

Daniel laughed with her. “Remember that this was your idea.”

“This was Jack’s idea. I just agreed. So did you.”

“That I did,” Daniel said, trying to hide his concern but she heard it.

“Daniel, this doesn’t change anything between us. I love you.”

“I know you do, Peggy. I love you, too.”

“You know,” Jack said, “some of us are trying to sleep. Could you save the lovey-dovey talk for later?”

Daniel huffed. “This is a private conversation, Jack.”

“Not really, since I’m right here.” Jack nudged Daniel in the hip. “I’m not trying to steal your girl, Sousa. I meant what I said. I like to keep my options open. You two are an option. A pretty damn good one, I’ll admit, but just an option.”

“Exactly,” Peggy said.

Daniel thought about it. Would they regret it when they sobered up? Maybe. Would they do this again? Most likely. That's when Daniel realized that he was okay with it, and he nodded to Jack.

“Now if you two don’t mind, I need to sleep off some of that fine whiskey.” Jack settled himself back against Peggy, his head buried in her hair.

Peggy pushed herself up to meet Daniel’s lips. This time, their kiss was up to their normal standards: sealed lips, open mouths, passion with every thrust of their tongues. They kissed for minutes, hours, Daniel didn’t care. His entire focus was on this woman. 

He felt himself stirring again, and she noticed. She untangled herself from Jack, who somehow was asleep again. Daniel reached onto the side table and ripped open the condom packet.

“We can try to keep it down so we don’t wake Sleeping Beauty,” Daniel said.

Peggy shook her head as she took the condom from Daniel and sheathed him, a wicked grin gracing her lips. “Absolutely not. Let’s give him the full Peggy and Daniel show.”

She lowered herself onto his dick, and they both moaned. He heard Jack groan, not from pleasure, and Daniel looked at Peggy. They shared a smile, and Peggy started moving up and down. Jack said they were an option, and they ensured they were the most vocal option Jack had ever heard.


End file.
